


The Worst Thing Ever

by simplysansan



Category: Cable - Fandom, Cable and Deadpool, Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, Fluff, I'm crying, Like, No Smut, Why Did I Write This?, but i will protect cable, cable is daddy af ok, i needed to get this out of my system, please just, thanos can get sucked into a vortex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysansan/pseuds/simplysansan
Summary: Trish had been looking forward to tonight for the whole week. Things don't really go as planned.Set a few months after Deadpool 2





	1. Chapter 1

Trish had been looking forward to tonight with Nate for so long. He was out on a mission with Wade and everyone else and he was getting back tonight. Though Trish wasn't part of the school for the gifted, she was accepted by everyone there as one of them. She had been going out with Nate, or Cable, as people there liked to call him, for the last few months ever since he'd arrived from the future to kill Russell. 

Trish was Yukio's friend and worked in a coffee shop frequented by the gang. When Cable walked in for the first time with Wade, Colossus, Domino and everyone else, she was instantly struck by how easy on the eyes he was, despite being shorter than she liked her men. They got to talking every time he bought the coffee for the group, and soon, Trish realised she liked him. A few days later, after a girls night with Yukio and Nega, she sent him a text drunk, saying that he was insanely hot, and would love to go out with him. The next morning, she got a text saying "Looks like you had fun last night." from Nate, and the memories of the drunken text (which was conveniently deleted) came back to her. "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to be so creepy. I understand if you don't want to talk to me again."

There was no reply for a couple of minutes, and then suddenly, her phone lit up with a call from. "Fuck. Fuck, what do I do. Shit... Alright Trish you're an adult, you've dumped guys and been dumped by them. What the fuck though, this isn't a dumping. We're not going out..." a million thoughts raced through her head before she decided to answer the call. 

"Hey Trish, how are you feeling? Bad hangover?" "You could say that, yeah," she laughed weakly. "Yukio told me you guys had a lot of fun," he continued. "And that you do this once every month."

"Yeah," she said. "It's kind of a tradition. Yukio and I did it, and that's how she met Nega. Now they believe that this is how they'll find someone for me too." Shit, shit.... wrong topic. Change it now, you idiot, she thought to herself. "Ahh that's nice," he said pleasantly. 

Not wanting to prolong it any further, she said "Listen, I'm sorry about that text. We were drunk and... I didn't mean to. I hope you understand."

"I do," he said shortly. Her heart sank. There was a few seconds of silence on the other end. 

"Are yo-"  
"Do yo-"  
They spoke at the same time. 

"Sorry, go on," she said. 

"Do you really like me?" he asked. She felt her face heating up. She was hungover, she didn't need this right now. "Trish? Are you still there?"  
"Yeah, yes"  
"Yeah, as in you're there or you like me?" Please god, stop this man. All she wanted was some cheesy pizza and Netflix. 

"Yeah, as in... I like you."  
"Ohh," he said.  
"I think I have for the past few weeks. But I know that you have a wife in the future, and children. I understand why we can't be together."  
He chuckled, "I never said that."  
"Dear god, all I want right now is the ground to open up and swallow me as a whole," she thought. She wanted to hang up, but she was never one to end a phone call on a rude note. Especially not with Nate.  
"I don't get it." she said.

"Trish, I like you too. I have, ever since I walked into that coffee shop for the first time."  
"Oh." She couldn't say anything else.  
"Why do you think I offered to buy everyone coffee so many times when we were there?"  
Well, I just- I thought- I jus...", she stammered.  
"See, the point is, I like you. And I didn't know if you did. I thought I might be a bit too old for your liking. And yeah, I do have a wife and children in the future, but I don't have any way of getting back to them. So if you're ok with it, I'd like to take you out for dinner this week."

With no sound on the line, Nate repeated, "Hello, Trish... are you there?"  
"Yeah, yes. I am, yeah. Stop saying yeah and yes, you sound like a broken record, she thought to herself again.  
"So... do you want to go?" she'd never heard Nate sound so unsure. He was always in control and knew things would happen the way they would.  
"Yes," she said slowly. "I'd like that very much."  
She could hear the smile in his voice when he answered. "Great. I'll pick you up at 8 on Tuesday. I know it's your day off."  
"Alright. See you then. Bye"  
"Bye Trish."

And the rest was history.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff YASS

When Trish got home, she could see that the lights were on, from under the door. She smiled to herself. Nate was already home. It's been so long since they'd seen each other, and she'd been worried about the whole team. It was a simple extraction mission, and all of them had reassured her that nothing could go wrong. Wade had called her up. "Hello Mrs.Cable. Don't worry. I'll make sure that your winter soldier is safe in the plane and doesn't even step out into the field, alright?" Yeah right... like that's gonna happen. 

When she opened the door, she could smell the garlic bread in the oven, and Nate standing near the sofa with a bottle of wine and two glasses. "Hey there babygirl. I missed you."

"Heyyyy...." she trailed while she walked up to him and put her arms around his neck. Nate gently kissed her, a hand at the base of her head, and the other holding her tightly into him. He continued kissing her face when they broke apart. She could feel his stubble on her jaw, and she let out a giggle. "I've missed you too Nate. I hope Wade kept his word and didn't let you step out of the plane."

"Mmmhm, even better," he said, gently nibbling her neck. I didn't even get on the plane. I was in the mansion the whole time. Got a massage and played squash with Beast. It was good fun." Trish loved his humour. Dry as he seemed, upon meeting him for the first time, she'd realised soon that he was a treasure trove of sarcasm and witty quips. Some of them were so clever that even Wade gave up trying to one up him. "I completely believe you," she said. He chuckled at her throat, and she let out a giggle again. 

"I'm gonna go take a shower, alright?" she said, untangling herself from his arms. "Alright," he said, kissing her forehead. "Garlic bread should be done by then."

When she was gone, Nate checked on the garlic bread again in the oven, when his phone pinged. "How's it going big guy? Got some yet?" Does Wade never stop? He decided not to grace him with a reply and locked his phone. At that second, he heard a shriek from Trish's room. "NOOOO"

Bread knife in hand, Nate quickly ran into her room. The bathroom door was shut, but the lights were on inside. He burst inside in through the door, only to see Trish on the toilet seat, with her head in her hands. 

"Trish, what happened? Are you alright?"  
She looked up, and he saw that she had tears streaming down her face. "You broke my door," she started crying again.  
Nate was confused for a second. "What?"

He looked around, but he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. "Trish... you ok?"  
He knelt down beside her, and put his hand on her arm. "Trish..."  
"I got my period."  
"What?"  
"I got my period."  
"So?"

She looked up, her face now pink from crying. "I was waiting for tonight for so long. I'm so sorry. I know you have been too."  
"Trish, why are you crying? Why are you sorry?"

"Come on, Nate," she got up. "I know it's not the first time or anything, but I got my period. We can't have sex now."  
"So?" he repeated.  
"We- I mean-,"  
"Hey Trish, look at me," he got up, and took her face in his hands. "I don't care if I can't have sex with you tonight. I'm not with you just for that. All I care is that I get to spend my time with you. The fact that we do it without clothes some times is just a plus." Trish chuckled through her tears. "Really?"

"Yes!! Now go on. Take your shower. I'll be back in a bit," he said. "Sorry about the door, I'll fix it tomorrow morning."

Trish heard him shut the door behind him, while she watched the blood flow down her legs and into the drain. "Fucking uterus," she swore, and got out in a few minutes. He still didn't seem to be back when she'd stepped out, threw on some PJ's and texted Yukio. "I got my period."  
"Awww babe, I'm so sorry," she replied almost immediately. "Is Nate with you?" she asked before you could say anything.  
"Yeah, he's stepped out for a bit."  
"Ok, do you want me and Nega to come over?"  
"No no, I'll be fine. Bye" she added when she heard Nate return. 

"Hi honey, I'm home," she heard him say. "Hi," she walked out of her room, looking gloomy.  
"Oh my god, you look breathtaking," he exclaimed. She let out a dry chuckle and plopped down on the sofa, flipping through the channels. "I could kill for some pizza now," she thought to herself. She had just picked up her phone to call Pizza Hut when Nate walked out of the kitchen with a large Pizza Hut pizza box. "Oh my god," she felt her eyes prickling. Nate's grin faltered, and he put down the box on the coffee table. "Did I do something wrong?" 

She showed him her phone with Pizza Hut's contact on the keypad. He chuckled. "I went to get this," he said simply, motioning at the pizza. She pulled him down to the couch and flung her arms around his neck. He picked her up easily and put her on his lap. He was big and warm and solid and smelled like pizza and garlic bread at the same time. "Mmm, you smell nice," she said into his neck. 

He didn't say anything, but held on to her, gently massaging her shoulders. "Can y.... he... yam?" she said, her voice muffled.  
"What?"  
She pulled away from him. "Can you heat up your arm?"  
"Ummm... I'm not sure what you mean."  
She took his metal arm. "Can you make the metal warm?"  
"Ohhh ummm... yeah, I can."

"Go ahead," she said, standing up and getting the pizza box.  
"Why do you want it?"  
"I don't know where my heating pad is."

He sniggered and shook his head, while Trish headed to the kitchen. This wasn't anything new to Nate. He was married in the future and had a daughter. He'd seen this gloom before and was not scared by it like some men he knew were. It was completely natural, and had never bothered him. 

Trish came back with a few bottles of beer and the garlic bread and sat down. She flicked through the channels, sighed and said "Can we watch Lion King?"  
"Mmhmm," said Nate, nodding his head. She put it on and leaned into him, with his arm around her. She seemed to have forgotten that she'd asked him to warm up his arm.  
"Umm... Trish?"  
"Yeah," she looked up at him. He waved at her with his metal arm. She looked at him blankly for a second and waved back.  
"No, baby girl... It's warm."  
"Ohhhhhhh!"

She changed spots so that she was on his other side, and laid down with her head on his lap, so that she could hold his hand to her stomach. "Mmmm that's nice," she smiled contentedly. He could hear her humming to The Circle of Life, and smiled to himself. How he'd managed to make such a perfect being such as Trish end up with him had been a mystery he'd been trying to solve ever since she'd said yes to dinner. Apart from being good and kind, she could also eat and drink a bottle of beer laying down. He looked down from the movie at her and moved away her hair and kissed her on her temple. Feeling the kiss, she looked up at him and smiled. Snaking her hand around his neck, she pulled him down into a deep kiss. He could feel her warm mouth melt away under his, and just a hint of pizza. She broke away with a light kiss on his nose and said "Thanks."

Nate ran a hand through her hair, smoothing the soft tangles. "How's your tummy?"  
"Nothing I haven't had before. Helps that you're here," she closed her eyes, adjusting his hand on her stomach.  
"Of course. There's nowhere else I'd rather be," he said nuzzling her hair again. 

Trish reached out to get a piece of garlic bread and they continues watching the movie.  
To Nate, The Lion King was an ancient movie. He'd heard stories of his grandmother watching it. He'd watched it when he was back in the future once, but never really formed an opinion about it. It didn't help that Trish was on his lap now, because he kept looking down at her and how the screen reflected in her eyes, and how she sang along with the songs. He knew that this was one of her favourite movies. 

It was the scene where Mufasa dies and Simba's next to his body, nudging him to wake up. Suddenly, Nate felt a wetness on his lap, and realised that Trish had started crying again. 

He bent down, and tried to look at her face. She had cocooned herself around his arm, and had her hand over her mouth. "You ok?" he said.  
She shook her head. "No," she said, a sob bursting out of her.  
"Is there anything I can do?" he said.  
"I don't think so," she said between sobs. 

Her whole body was shaking with sobs, and she sat up. Nate's arm was still around her. "It's just so sad." The tip of her nose had gone pink from crying. "He's such a tiny, innocent thing, and I know it's Hakuna Matata now, but why does this keep happening?" She was literally wailing now. 

"Shhhh, listen, it's gonna be ok." She buried her face into his shoulder. "You've watched this a million times. You've gotten through this a million times, and you can get through this again, ok?" he said, stroking her hair. Her arm was around his neck now, her hand running through his salt and pepper hair. He reached out to the remote and paused the movie. She seemed comfortable wrapped around him, and he'd be damned if she moved away because he did something wrong. 

He slowly turned to his side, and laid back on the arm-rest of the sofa, his arms still wrapped around Trish. A few minutes later, her sniffs turned into steady breaths. He got up slowly, on arm around her and other other under her thigh, and made his way into her room. He laid her down on the bed and covered her with the blanket.

He went back out and cleared out the kitchen counter. Trish hated waking up to a messy kitchen counter. It ruined her whole day. And she'd had not such a good night tonight, and Nate didn't want her to have a bad day. 

He couldn't help smiling to himself as he was cleaning out. He really did have to thank Yukio for making friends with this girl. It was true that he missed his wife and children, but as he told Trish, there wasn't any way for him to get back to them. He was as good as stuck here. He had never regretted using the last charge to save Wade, that man had am mouth on him, just like his wife, but he had a good heart. 

But meeting Trish had been a chance. He had almost not joined the group for coffee, but decided to go just to shut Wade up. He chuckled, "I guess I owe Wade now."

He went back to the bedroom and took off his tank before slipping quietly into bed next to Trish. She felt him next to her, and turned around to nestle against his broad chest. Though it was metal, it was still quite warm from before. He slipped an arm around her, buried his nose in her hair and fell asleep in the next few minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some more morning after fluff

When Nate woke up the next morning, he saw Trish next to him, scrolling through her phone. "Morning, baby girl," he said.   
She looked up at him, smiling. "Morning."  
"How are you feeling," he said, craning down to kiss her.   
"A lot better, thanks. Your arm works wonders."  
He laughed. "Glad to be of help", and got up.  
"Ah bup bup bup," she put a hand on his chest, forcing him back to bed. "Wait here."

She walked out of the room, and returned a few minutes later with a tray in her hand. "I made us breakfast in bed. As a thank you for putting up with me last night."  
"Awwww," said Nate. Nate says "awww"?, thought Trish. That's new.   
"Thanks babe," he said, taking a sip of the coffee. 

They finished their breakfast slowly and afterwards, Trish cuddled up to his warm chest. "That was amazing," said Nate.   
"This is nothing, you should have sex with me," Trish scoffed.   
"I have, and this is better. Is it ok if we keep seeing each other just for this?"  
"Yeah, and your arm's very convenient as well. I think that's a good idea."  
"Right. Is that a deal then?" said Nate extending his arm, as if to give her a handshake.   
"It is, only if we kiss on it," she said, raising an eyebrow. 

 

He bent down and kissed her, both of them laughing at the same time. They broke apart, with his arm on her cheek. "I know it's a bit too early, but I think I love you Trish."  
"Oh," her smile faltered for a second, her body stiffening up. A thousand thoughts went through Nate's head, berating himself for being such a forward dick. She was young. She didn't love you. How could she? She didn't expect anything out of this relationship. He felt his ears growing hot, and tried to remove his hand from around her. It's been a long time since he's felt these things. And even longer since he'd done anything about them. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned around to see Trish smiling at him. "I can't believe it took you so long to realise that. I love you too, Nate."  
He let out a laugh, relieved, and pulled her to him for a kiss.   
"And I don't mean just your arm. I love you, you," she reassured him. 

"Oh thank god," he feigned relief. "I thought you were talking to my arm. It doesn't come off, you know."  
"Shut up," she laughed, hitting his chest. 

Both of them sunk back into the bed, content and happy to be with each other, and listening to each other's heartbeats, at that moment. 

 

-End-


End file.
